<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】【ND】THE CHAIN by Bloody_neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803011">【VD】【ND】THE CHAIN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko'>Bloody_neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), cuntboy Dante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一年轻小伙路遇两只纠缠大鹅，欲上前助其分开不料竟被卷入纷争</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】【ND】THE CHAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以这次要哭吗？硬汉的心要支撑不住了？”</p><p>她笑着在尼禄眼前挥了挥手，成功打断他的思考。</p><p>“什么？不，闭嘴，妮可。”</p><p>尼禄皱起眉，他正在看相册上新贴的照片，站在合照中央的但丁勾住两个男人的肩膀，眯起眼睛朝镜头展露笑颜。</p><p>相片的一角被红色笔迹勾勒出了‘家庭’的字眼，尼禄忍不住伸出手指按压那几个字母，又像是被烫到了一样反手将其合起，放在一旁，烦躁地提醒妮可开车时好好看路。</p><p>而鲁莽的司机依旧观察着他这一系列别扭的动作，忍不住地用指尖敲打方向盘， “哦小尼禄，可怜的恶魔之子。”</p><p>她吐出一阵烟雾，揶揄着叹息， “竟然爱上了杀死亲生父亲的凶手。”</p><p>“啧，不要再提了。”</p><p>妮可踩下离合器，加速冲过弯道，伴随着车尾漂移发出的摩擦声，她问， “说真的，得知但丁是妈咪的感觉如何？”</p><p>“操！等等，你是怎么？”</p><p>“得了吧，不然呢？你连胳膊都长回来了，见过你变成魔人的家伙都能，咳……看出来。” 妮可咳嗽两声，尽量掩饰自己是在和蕾蒂确认后才这么笃定。</p><p>“那又怎样，” 尼禄后仰身体靠在座椅上，像只极力掩盖失落的小狗，故作潇洒地翘起腿，挥散飘过脑袋的烟雾， “我不，我……”</p><p>他沉默了一下，似乎放弃了继续刨析自己的想法，尼禄也搞不懂自己究竟是更在意但丁一直以来的隐瞒，还是更困惑往后如何处理这埋藏心底的感情。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，在他们回来后你哭了吗，知道自己并没有被家人抛弃？”</p><p>“打住。” </p><p>他皱起眉头，妮可故意把‘家人’这个字眼咬得很重，她瞄着尼禄的反应， “想哭就哭出来吧，你的妈咪会理解的。”</p><p>“闭嘴。” 男孩咬着后槽牙发出低吼</p><p>“据说但丁也哭过哦，是为了谁呢？我想想……”</p><p>“你再敢说一次那个词——”</p><p>铃――――</p><p>尼禄威胁着接起电话， “Devil may cr···戚，该死！怎么又一次！”</p><p>“…………尼禄……”</p><p>“但丁？”</p><p>听清听筒内那道微弱的声音后，尼禄不自然诶干咳了几声，企图收回自己不成熟的高昂声线，平复情绪应道， “是我，怎么了吗？”</p><p>那边却是长久的沉默，以至于尼禄在想他是不是已经挂断了电话，许久，但丁略带沙哑的嗓音有些失真地传来</p><p>“到我的事务所来，小子，” 他似乎是艰难地说出后半句，“我…我们需要你的帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>但丁需要他的帮助。</p><p>这个认知在尼禄放下电话后才后知后觉地在他脑海里爆炸开来</p><p>哈！但丁，需要他，尼禄，去帮忙！</p><p>尼禄虽然并不知道是什么事，但丁在说完那句话后就匆匆挂断，留下一串忙音，可这并不影响他的心情随之不断飘升，一想到但丁在回来后依旧需要他，而不是那个男人，年轻人的嘴角就无法控制地不断上扬，以至于他恨不得就这样钻出窗户跳上前方的车顶，然后再伸出翅膀旋转一周。</p><p> </p><p>他确实这么做了，男孩一路小跑，跃过熟悉的街区，穿过街道推开事务所的大门，半魔人敏锐的预感却让他瞬间掏出湛蓝玫瑰，打向房顶上闪耀着亮光的魔纹</p><p>但丁的事务所里怎么会有这种东西？</p><p>尼禄来不及细想，被破坏的纹路中央还是射出几道光剑朝正门刺去，尼禄翻转身子避开冷冽的剑气，靠着墙壁走进屋子</p><p>大厅内的氛围非常怪异，分明亮着灯，强烈的压迫感却像挥不去的阴影笼罩着尼禄的胸腔，他这才想起来自己上一次被喊去帮忙的情况有多么糟糕，虽然他们回来后那次所谓的‘家庭聚餐’十分和谐，但是，谁又说的准呢？</p><p>他翻越栏杆直接跳上二楼走廊，扭开发出异响的房门，鞋底压过地板发出的声音让人心焦，尼禄张望着寻找但丁的身影，然后便看到那个亮蓝色的真魔人正压着黑红色的魔人但丁，倒在房间的地板上</p><p> </p><p>蓝色真魔人的翅膀四散张开，翅骨关节处突出的尖刺埋入身下魔人的肩膀，他的尾巴甚至从后方钉穿了但丁的腰腹，但丁的下半身也因此被抬起，遮掩在那宽阔的翅膀下，红蓝两色的魔条像绞紧的绑带一般将他们双方缠在一起，地板的一旁躺着一部已经碎裂的手机，想来这应该就是但丁最后的求救工具了</p><p>他们在干什么？</p><p>尼禄短暂地疑惑了一下，注意到房门的动静，这个诡异的红蓝色魔源颤动几下，但丁沙哑的声音从那纠缠的光晕底部传来</p><p>“小子，你终于来了...我就相信你进得来，” 他像只被捕食者困住的猎物般挣扎着，艰难地伸出一只手，虚晃着朝尼禄的方向抓了抓， “快点，把你爸拖走……”</p><p>他仰起头舒展脖颈，试图轻缓地深吸几口气，可蓝色真魔人犄角两边的火焰实在是过于耀眼，呼炽炽地灼烧他的脸，刺得他头晕目眩。</p><p>于是但丁抬起手扒开哥哥的头，咬着牙冲他威胁， “收收你的液化气吧，维吉尔，你就像是个大燃气灶。”</p><p>“那不如你先试着松开我？”</p><p>其实维吉尔也好不到哪去，他没好气地减少自身魔力的轰鸣，可这太难了，但丁的身体热的像个岩浆沼泽，那些红色的魔纹像是锁链一般将他紧箍在内，持续上升的热量几乎要蒸发掉所有理智，令他头脑发昏地想要一口咬断弟弟的脖子</p><p>“所以，你们在用魔人打架时，卡住了？” 尼禄大胆猜测这两人缠在一起的缘由</p><p>“是因为他维持不住太长时间的真魔人。” <br/>维吉尔不带情绪地补充。</p><p>但丁却暴跳如雷， “那是谁的错？！” 他嘶吼着，几片单薄的翅膀咋呼地抖动起来，亮红色的魔纹在上面流动，扑腾着表达主人的愤怒</p><p>“起开！混蛋，你现在就给我滚出去！” 他扭动腰部试图摆脱钳制，却让蓝色恶魔翅膀上的倒刺陷得更深，伤口周围细碎的鳞片被片片剥落，还未触及地板就消失不见</p><p>“你确定？” 维吉尔抽动了一下粗壮的尾巴，冷蓝色的尖刺舒张开来，试图离开红色魔人的胸腹，缓慢愈合的内脏再次被切割的感觉可说不上好，但丁的怒吼很快变成细小的抽气，他呲着尖牙，如果不是蓝色链条的牵制，他顶着被戳穿的肺也要在维吉尔脸上咬一口</p><p>“好了，够了！你们都别动了！” <br/>尼禄看着但丁破碎的黑红色皮囊，拧着眉毛吼住这两个家伙，“所以我他妈该怎么做？”</p><p>解决方法不难，只要有第三方魔力冲突，这个误打误撞出现的怪异磁场就应该会消失</p><p>还不等维吉尔说完，短暂地了解到原理的尼禄就开启魔人，蹲下身去触碰躺在地上的红色半魔</p><p>“都是你的错……”</p><p>尼禄的魔力清凉地缓解了但丁的胀痛，他呓语着抱怨自己有着奇怪控制欲的哥哥， “没事在家里布置什么魔阵，根本就不会有东西闯进来。”</p><p>维吉尔没再搭理他，来自弟弟的指责虽不是毫无道理，但是现在，确实有其他雄性闯进了他的领地，即便他是自己和伴侣的后代。</p><p>蓝色的真魔人用前肢撑着地板，由于尾巴的牵扯他和但丁的距离不能离得太远，维吉尔看不出情绪的眼睛燃烧着蓝色火焰，几乎就要灼上尼禄在但丁胸膛上摸索的右手</p><p>尼禄将手附在但丁的胸腔下，靠近那个被戳穿的地方缓缓蓄力，有了新魔源的介入，吸附在一起拉扯的魔力终于走了松动的迹象，纠缠在一起的两人都发出了低沉的吼叫，但丁抓住了尼禄的手臂，他闭上亮红色的眼睛挺起腰背，四处飞散的火星让他看起来就像是被铸打的剑刃，足以燃尽常人血肉的热量集聚起来，随着强光膨散，维吉尔将自己的尾巴抽了出来，挣开和弟弟纠缠的翅膀立起了上半身</p><p>尼禄这才发现他们的胯部还粘在一起</p><p>年轻的魔人疑惑地眯起金红色的双眼，看着但丁腹下那被透明的液体沾染的带着尖刺的皮甲，从胸腔一直延伸到下体的红线被从中间刨开，伴随着他的喘息吞咽着维吉尔埋入其中的部分</p><p>他们刚才，他们刚才绝对不是在打架！</p><p> </p><p>像是为他解答疑惑似的，维吉尔缓缓抽动他泛着金属色的胯部，深色的魔人阴茎就这么从火红的内里显露出来，但丁一闪一闪地散着碎片，魔力都用来治疗伤口的他就快要维持不住魔人形态，可他的哥哥却依旧用这缓慢的动作折磨他脆弱的神经，像是要挤出这身体里最后的淫叫般用粗粝的茎身摩擦肉穴内瘫软的内壁</p><p>终于，在那带着突刺的龟头离开穴口后，但丁喘息着解除魔人，向后仰倒在地板上，任由自己下半身滩出一汪潮水</p><p>尼禄几乎忘记了呼吸，他蹬直眼睛观察但丁下身被剖开的肉缝，那两条粘腻不堪的大腿敞开着，透明的淫液还在不断从轻微颤抖的肉唇中涌出，被翻出的内里甚至还透着殷红的魔晕，意识正在被男孩盯着，但丁伸手勾起那层挂在阴蒂上的，被打出泡沫的粘液，还没来得及舔去就被那条尾巴拍了一下</p><p>但丁抽抽腿，往扭过身子试图爬起来的哥哥腿上蹬了一脚</p><p>维吉尔起身的动作因为弟弟的踢踹而僵持了一瞬，他像是短暂地思索了一下，最终还是压下报复心理，将但丁横打抱起放上了床</p><p>但丁的心情突然就变得不错，他轻笑着搂住哥哥的肩膀贴近他散发着冷焰的脸，伸出舌头舔舐那些细碎的尖牙，像是没有生过气一样问， “还继续吗？维吉。”</p><p>“怎么，你喜欢有观众看着被我操？”</p><p>低沉的声音像是从真魔人胸膛里发出来的，维吉尔不赞同地按下但丁扒拉他的手，转过身锁定屋内的第三人， “是你自己走，还是被我轰出去？”</p><p>“别听他的。”</p><p>但丁却翻起身，伸出食指在床单上打圈，对年轻人笑起来</p><p>“过来，小子，你应该还没体会过这个吧？”</p><p>尼禄也不知道他最终是听了谁的话，当反应过来时，他已经遵从自己的意愿跪上了柔软的床侧，伸手捏住但丁不断贴近的圆滑肩膀</p><p>赤裸的男人趴伏在尼禄的胯前勾住他的腰，但丁褪去魔化的眼睛依旧保持着竖瞳，黑色的鳞甲在那深邃的眼睑部呼吸般阵阵波动，他伸出艳红的舌头，勾起舌尖，舔舐尼禄被深色硬质覆盖的下体</p><p>年轻的魔人倒吸一口凉气，他从未想过，也不知道魔人化的自己竟然也会感受到这样的刺激，他吃惊地看着但丁用舌尖描绘那些坚硬的甲片，然后轻轻一勾，蓝黑色的魔人阴茎就这么弹出，拍打在但丁的鼻尖上</p><p>“哇哦，很精神嘛。”</p><p>但丁压抑地赞叹一声，然后像是品尝糖果一般，细致地舔吻起这根肉棒。</p><p>尼禄的大脑一半在好奇，一半已经爽得找不着北了，他眼睁睁地看着但丁用唾液濡湿自己刚凸现出来的粗壮阴茎，然后将其吞入口中，高热的口腔包裹住肉茎的前半，蠕动的舌肉缓慢刺激着脉张的经络，但丁上抬眼睛，闪着光芒的竖瞳细微地收缩起来，观察尼禄眼睑上的魔纹由蓝变紫，再透出鲜艳的红光</p><p>莫名的得意充斥但丁的胸腔，他扶住尼禄的大腿，企图让自己换个舒服的姿势跪坐在床垫上，而一旁的维吉尔却用利爪掐住了他软绵的腰肉，扭正那浑圆的屁股再次操进松软的穴道</p><p>他操的又快又狠，这太超过了，但丁瞬间惊叫起来，被阴茎堵住的喉咙颤抖着发出悲鸣，没有魔人化的阴道可经受不住真魔人的摧残，但他的哥哥像是就要这样干死他似的，掐紧那摆动着反抗的腰部肌肉，一次次捣进脆弱的甬道，狠狠地撞在生殖腔上</p><p>他弟弟那软弹的臀肉被撞出肉浪，维吉尔捏住但丁随着他的动作抖动的奶肉，利爪在盈白的皮肤上划出道道血痕，无所适从的媚肉试图绞紧这粗暴的入侵者，却根本无法阻止其探向宫口，刚经历过浇灌的宫腔缩瑟着收紧自身，它只想含住刚刚进入的精液，那处小肉环濡张着，可怜地分泌出更多火热的黏液试图软化顶撞自身的棍状物，却没想到着只是让真魔人的阴茎更加粗硬，维吉尔一掌拍打在晃动的臀尖上，顿时汁水飞溅，大量的潮吹水像堵不住似的从穴口涌出，又被咕唧咕唧地打出泡沫</p><p>“呜啊！不行...该死的......”</p><p>但丁吐出嘴里的肉棒，还没回头骂完，尼禄就伸手掐住了他的下巴，再次挺进那张湿热的嘴，按住他的后脑操进狭细的咽喉</p><p>但丁挣扎着摆动身子，却被他们一前一后彻底压制，来自魔人的顶撞让他的腰腹和脖子都不堪重负，昏沉的大脑却没空理会这些酸楚和胀痛，过量的快感就快要让大脑发热过载，彻底晕倒在床铺之上。</p><p>不受控的泪水从男人的眼眶滑落，他又痉挛起来，维吉尔那滚烫的精液再次射进了他的生殖腔，可怜的半魔双腿打颤，几乎就要跪不住滑趴下身，好在他温柔的哥哥及时掐住了他不受控制地摆动着的腰肉，揉捏起这块几乎融化的甜腻奶酪</p><p>像是吸取了教训，维吉尔试图挪动但丁的屁股将自己拔出来，这个过程可不怎么好受，还在痉挛的内壁不住收缩着，但丁被摆弄的腹部晃荡着发出水声，同时，前方过量的精液直接射进了但丁的食道，他咳凑着吐出尼禄依旧半勃的阴茎，按揉自己被撑得酸痛的下巴</p><p>“你们死定了。”</p><p>被操得皮肉发红的男人直起身咬住年轻魔人暗蓝色的耳垂，狠狠地威胁，他叉开双腿按压自己的小腹，亮蓝色的光芒从人类的皮肉下透出，然后像被吸收了一般缓缓消失不见，晶亮的粘液从肿起的阴唇处蔓延流下，顺着腿根沾染在深色的床单上。但丁仰头啃咬尼禄下巴两侧凸现的尖刺，然后在被划破舌尖后倾泻出艳红的魔力，再次变成魔人模样。</p><p>“来第二回合，小子。”</p><p> </p><p>但丁塌下腰，将饱满的臀瓣翘起贴近尼禄的胯部，魔人化后那肥厚的肉唇更加滑弹，滚烫而又湿润的肉口亲吻着黑紫色的龟头，然后一寸寸地将其没入其中</p><p>“你在迷惑他。”</p><p>蓝色的恶魔冷冷地指责他的弟弟勾引自己的儿子</p><p>“怎么，你不甘心吗？”</p><p>但丁故意翘起尾音，绵长地叹息，他晃动臀部将尼禄的肉棒吞得更深，挑衅地抬起下巴对哥哥眨眼</p><p>维吉尔发出咆哮的怒吼，他掐住但丁的脸颊撕咬上去，蓝色真魔人头部两侧的尖角立刻划破了弟弟的面鳞，但丁吃痛地张开嘴，迎接哥哥那带着倒刺的舌头戳刺进自己的咽喉。</p><p>“你是在激怒我。”维吉尔很快改变了结论，他捏住但丁的翅膀根部，将他又往上提了一些，“可别后悔，弟弟。”</p><p>真魔人发声好像确实不需要舌头，但丁治愈着被划破的口腔，不着边际地想，他着迷地看着面前散发着怒气的哥哥，身后的尼禄猛然顶撞上腔口的疼痛让他忍不住叫出声来，维吉尔的利爪顺着他紧实的腹部一路向下，来到不断被拍打的滑嫩肉唇下</p><p>已经被填满的地方再次挤入新的硬物，但丁后知后觉地挣扎起来，尼禄却反剪他的胳膊锁在凹陷的腰臀后，红色魔人被迫挺起胸膛，被尼禄淡蓝色翅膀上的爪子左右抱住大腿提了起来</p><p>“别，尼禄，不要……”</p><p>对崽崽求饶显然是个错误的选择，维吉尔抠挖内壁的指尖一下子刮破了肉道，换来但丁更加凄惨的悲鸣，他呓语着小声求饶，却无助地感受到哥哥撤去利爪后抵入肉道口的庞大阴茎</p><p>维吉尔并不着急进去，他缓慢地用龟头刺激但丁被撑开的阴唇里勃出的软嫩阴蒂，看着但丁逐渐为快感失神的眼睛，然后挤压着这颗颤抖的小肉粒绞进火热的甬道中</p><p>原本的疼痛被爆炸开来的快感抵消，尼禄松开了他的双手，但丁颤抖着抚上自己满胀的肚子，无可取代的满足感充实了这被快感取代的躯体，他呜咽着感受那不停戳刺到皮甲的凶器，痉挛的阴道又喷出一股股清亮的淫水，弄湿破碎的床单</p><p>“真不中用啊，但丁。” 维吉尔带着电流的声音划过弟弟的耳廓， “被两个人操就让你这么敏感吗。”</p><p>回答他的是但丁一声声高昂的吟叫，他已经听不清哥哥究竟说了什么，彻底被打开的红色魔人摆动劲瘦的腰，扭动丰盈的屁股试图将两根阴茎同时吃下，他的肚子要被顶穿了，子宫也快要被戳坏了，不过那都没关系，就算彻底碎掉也没关系，被快感支配的半魔快乐地淫叫着，凄厉的求饶混合着还不够的贪婪，两个庞大的龟头同时挤进狭小的肉环，过量的滚烫精液撑满这即将孕育生命的宫腔</p><p>泪水再次涌了出来，但丁从来没想过魔人形态下的自己竟然也会流泪，他眨眨眼睛，微凉的液体顺着鳞甲滑过下巴，被维吉尔带刺的舌头舔去</p><p>“我再也不要理你们了……”</p><p>热度退去，解除了魔人化的但丁被轻柔地放进床铺，他抽泣着警告这两个差点玩死他的家人，困倒在哥哥的臂弯中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>